custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Hunter
Bone Hunters are nomads who who stalk the wastelands of Bara Magna. History The first Bone Hunters in existence were a group of Agori from the Rock Tribe. Though the exact reasons for their separation is currently unknown, it is believed that a difference in opinion on the Skrall may have factored into their departure. Free from the social system of the Tribe, they would evolve (or "devolve", depending on who one asks) and adapt to the outside world. During this period, they would also develop their own language. They would choose the Great Barren as their primary domain, living as nomadic barbarians. While the Agori and warrior class would express gratitude for the Great Beings, the Bone Hunters were indifferent to them. More often than not they clashed with the Sand, Fire, and Water Tribes. While the majority of the planet would go to war over some seemingly mystical substance, the Bone Hunters continued their lives as usual. Their presence in the Great Barren made military operations for any side considerably difficult (though the Element Lord of Sand would often make quick work of them if they entered her territory). When the planet was split into three at the end of the conflict, the Bone Hunters were excluded from the then-new arena system due to their disconnection from the Agori and their general life-style. They resumed and amplified their banditry, targeting caravans and even villages. There were attempts to raid Roxtus in the past, though they would be repelled by the the Skrall upon arrival. Though there was some lingering tension between the Rock Tribe and Bone Hunters, Tuma managed to ease them by opening up trade between the two groups. They would occasionally exchange hostages captured from their raids for supplies. Vulcanus and Tajun were regular targets of the Bone Hunters. Tuma in particular would leak information on caravans to them in the hopes of depleting the Water Tribe's wells and springs. This would reek havoc on the arena economy and give the Skrall the opportunity to strike Atero while resources were dwindling. After the city fell, Tuma gave the Bone Hunters a detailed map of Vulcanus. Though the raiders made many attempts to attack the village, all attempts failed due to outside interference. The Rock Tribe and Bone Hunters would receive word from their intermediary that Tajun was open for assault. Attacking on information gathered by him, the rival groups united under one assault. The Bone Hunters built up the first wave, driving away the majority of the residents and forcing the warriors to fight. The Skrall became the send wave, easily tearing down the already worn-out defenders. One managed to hide in the chaos, watching them and the Skrall lout all of the villages statches. In the aftermath, Tuma would personally approach the village with a group of Bone Hunters to seek out survivors. They were unable to find any, and were actually being observed an off-worlder and his friends. Another group later shadowed Metus in Tesara, and aided him in capturing Kiina and Berix after they followed him. They were taken to Roxtus as prisoners, and the bandits would be present when Mata Nui arrived to free them. The spectated a match between him and Tuma, the latter emerging as the winner. Metus revealed himself to them and laid out his agenda to them. Ordering his united forces to attack them, a giant entity composed of Scarabax Beetles appeared above every. Caught off guard by this revelation, the army fell into chaos. Things got worse for them when a united army of Agori and Glatorian came marching onto Roxtus. Metus' army was driven from the village, and the Bone Hunters would severe all ties with the Skrall as a result. Shortly after the united Tribes constructed a city-sized mega-village, the Bone Hunters would set up base at Iron Canyon. The settlement would be revealed to be the remains of an ancient robot after Mata Nui activated it. While he tried to warn them, the Vorox, and Skrall of an impending arrival of someone, the Bone Hunters ignored him. Another giant robot arrived, unleashing an army of its own. Surprised by this development, some Bone Hunters were quickly felled by reptilian invaders. Some attempted to enact vengeance on the Glatorian and Agori, though they themselves facing even more adversaries. A few reluctantly allied with the beings they once preyed on, seeing the invaders as more troublesome than even them. Mata Nui would slay the larger mechanoid, and restore Spherus Magna to its former glory. The surviving Bone Hunters reside on the planet alongside the other natives now, though they continue their traditions of plundering them. A few months later, a number of them were receiving messages from a being referring to himself as "The Shadowed One". He promised them fortune beyond their wildest imaginations, and so many have answered his call. Rumors has it that even Fero is joining this new criminal underworld. Abilities and Traits Though similar in size to Agori, Bone Hunters are typically stronger and more durable. While not of the same species as the Rock Agori, they are distantly related to them. Several Bone Hunters also have a special ocular implant, which acts as an inner eyelid that helps protect their eyes from the hot desert sun. Bone Hunters also have their own language, though there are some similarities between it and the Skrall's. Tools Though they will use anything they can get their hands on, Bone Hunters are typically known to use Thornax Launchers and small blades. Social Structure and Interactions Even before The Shattering, Bone Hunters were known to target caravans and villages. Back in those days, it was considered sport for them. After the cataclysm and their exclusion from the arena system, however, they became more dependent on it for survival. They would occasionally trade prisoners with the Skrall in exchange for supplies when they first settled into Roxtus, though that relationship has long since ended. As a collective, they have no overall leader of the species. They are splintered into groups with their own leadership, though it wasn't uncommon for different bands to collaborate on large heists. IN these instances, commanders are assigned to specific tasks and missions. Very rarely do they welcome outsiders into their circles. It's been said that to join them, one would have to go through a rigorous rite of passage. Failure to complete it was often said to result in death at the leader's hands. Known Bone Hunters * , an infamous Bone Hunter and colleague of Zaz.]]Zaz *Fero *Gekkan *Bone Agori - Formerly, renamed to Mata Knight *Roden - Formerly *Felspak - Deceased *Fenkhir *Xepta *A Bone Hunter who was on Fenkhir's original squad - Deceased Appearances *''Sands of Stories'' *''Sands of Silence'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''The Ways Entwine '' *''A New Age'' Category:Bone Hunters Category:Sapient Species Category:Characters Category:Spherus Magna Category:Skrall Category:Organic Species Category:Rock Tribe